$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 8 & 7 \\ 9 & 7 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 9 \\ 8 & 7 \\ 7 & 9\end{array}\right]$